pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:El PEriódico
Audiciones Hola y bienvenidos, aspirantes a periodistas :3 Soy Laura, y soy la subdirectora del PEriódico. Aquí os realizaremos una prueba para comprobar tus habilidades como columnista o redactor. Se os dirá quiénes han sido aceptados en la página principal. Buena suerte C: Columnista Tienes que realizar un comentario en no más de 200 palabras sobre cualquier tema que te guste, desde los ponis hasta la cerveza, el tema es lo de menos. Buena suerte. Audiciona para Columnista a partir de aquí Sé libre , sé tu mismo. Desde los principios humanísticos las personas han tenido muy presente la importancia de la moda , llegando a excluír a personas por no ser como las demás.Actualmente, por culpa de esa situación , nadie es"libre", si no que estamos siendo manipulados para que nuestra forma de vestir sea igual. No lo permitamos, tenemos que ser más individualistas, pasar de los comentarios maliciosos sobre nosotros, por que todos somos PERSONAS. A día de hoy mucha gente es repudiada por ser diferentes, o vestir de un modo "peculiar". Etiquetando por su propia inseguridad sin todavía pararse a conocer a la persona,por que etiquetar no es más que una forma de hacer lo desconocido más conocido, y por tanto, más "criticable". Un caso que yo mismo he vivido fue el de un joven que vestía como un rapero, entonces la gente ya comenzó a tacharlo de 'yonki' ,llevandolo a la marginación social y , más tarde, al suicidio. Fue un golpe duro para todos y eso me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta de la hipocresía que vivimos. Nuestra forma de vestir no nos marca , si no que lo hacen las personas y tu personalidad. Al igual que Lady Gaga y muchos otros artistas, defendamos la originalidad . Escrito por: Pika...chuuuuu! ( Me ayudas,te ayudo.) (discusión) 22:32 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Lo nuevo....merece una oportunidad Las nuevas ideas, las nuevas modas, las cosas nuevas no son aceptadas por muchos, pero las novedades necesitan ser vistas, pues podrian ser muy buenas. En estos tiempos han aparecido modas nuevas y nuevos inventos, pero no han sido queridas por la sociedad, pues la gente no confía de ellas, se fían de lo conocido y de lo que ya tiene tiempo, pero al final, con solo probar, con solo ver que tiene para ofrecerles esa "cosa" de las cuales no se fían, podrian ver que esa novedad es un cambio que la sociedad necesita. Siempre se puede crear algo nuevo, todo sigue evolucionando, asi que debemos aceptar esa evolución, la gente no la acepta, no se fía de ella, especialmente de los de antigua generación, pues no confían en los nuevos aparatos y solo confían de lo que han usado la mayor parte de su vida, un grave error que cometen es no obtar a nuevas mejoras para su vida. Si solo vieramos lo que nos ofrecen las novedades que siempre llegaran, nuestra vida podria mejorar. Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 23:42 28 jul 2012 (UTC) PE, Un lugar con variedades de personas. Como todos saben, PE es una Wikia en donde se publican novelas, tanto de Pokémon como simplemente de novelas (Sin imagenes), pero... más alla de eso no solo estan las novelas, si no tus amigos. Es como la segunda familia para la mayoria. Para algunos, es una adicción o hobbie entrar a PE, pero algunas personas lo usan con el rol que realmente deberia ocupar la wiki. Escribir. Inspirarse y expresarse. No todos tenemos la misma manera de expresarnos, algnos lo hacen dibujando, algunos escribiendo, algunos simplemente Interactuando, mayormente por su talento. Pero ahi otro tipo de personas aqui, los haraganes, esos que nisiquiera vienen para escribir, solo vienen a charlar y entrar al chat. No esta mal eso, pero tampoco excederse, pasarse de esa linea que lleva directamente al camino de la vagancia. No tenemos que abandonar el rol que tiene esta wiki, como dije antes, que es escribir. En mi opinión me pregunto: ¿Que será de la vida de estos chicos/as?, Porque digo, a mi me gusta más escribir aqui, que será de ellos en la escuela. Ahora hablare de otro tema que es muy visto por mi... Las apariencias engañan. Si, muchos aqui dicen ser flacos, altos, rubios, ojos celestes, pero no necesariamente tenemos que creer en eso, en PE creo que pasa mucho, ya que todos hablan bien de si mismos, son muy... en pocas palabras, presumen, y mucho. De lo que tienen, de lo que no, de lo que tendrán, muchos piensan que tienen que cambiar esa actitud. Esto genera a los conocidos lamebotas. Esos que piensan que por tener más siempre son los que tienen una corona, nunca se les puede insultar ni nada. Me dicen Juanix x3~(~)¿Me conoces? Dejame un mensaje~ 02:07 29 jul 2012 (UTC) ---- Redactor Tienes que escribir una noticia de un mínimo de 200 palabras y un máximo de 500, sobre algún suceso en PE. Se valorará que sean hechos recientes y que hayan investigado por PE. Audiciona para Redactor a partir de aquí El PEriodico, el nuevo proyecto que invade nuestra comunidad. La usuaria LíriKo, una de las personas más nuevas de la wiki tuvo una idea muy innovadora, Un periódico para la Wiki. La idea surgió cuando vio la Guardería, el centro de adopción de novelas entre muchos otros sitios de la Wiki y se dio cuenta de que no había algo tan importante e interesante como un periódico. Su siguiente paso era conseguir la aprobación de los administradores y así fue, primero hablo con Germán, luego Stan y por ultimo con Lau consiguiendo la aceptación de estos y fue ahí cuando comenzó a planear el proyecto que ahora mismo se está iniciando en la Wiki. Ya se han lanzado las audiciones para ser Columnista o Redactor para las personas interesadas en colaborar en el proyecto. El “PEriódico”, que es como fue llamada la idea tuvo una gran aceptación entre la comunidad de PE. Esta fue la opinión de algunos: “Fue una idea muy original por parte de Lik que espero se lleve a cabo”- Germán , Administrador de la Wiki. “Es una idea que está bien. ¡Gracias a eso tengo un trabajo!”- Fabián , Usuario activo de la Wiki. “¡Esta muy bien! ¡Los felicito! Ha crecido tanto esta Wiki desde que estuve acá hace dos años y un día”-King , Usuario activo de la Wiki que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de orgullo. “Creo que es una nueva salida para todos. Algo nuevo que leer. Algo mediante lo que expresarnos. Una voz. Una nueva visión. Un nuevo sueño que sacar adelante. Creo que será algo que nos unirá. El comienzo de una nueva etapa.”-LiK , Directora, redactora jefe y fundadora del proyecto. Esperamos que el proyecto que aún no ha comenzado oficialmente cumpla las expectativas de los usuarios y les pedimos que si están interesados no duden en adicionar para ser miembro de la redacción. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 22:21 28 jul 2012 (UTC) DA ¿Un sitio para el arte, o un lugar para plagios? DA, más conocido como “Deviant Art”es un lugar para que los usuarios puedan compartir sus dibujos, fotografías, y textos. Una página muy conocida por los de PE, cada vez se hace más popular por la gente, pero está verificado que entre más usuarios hay, menos creatividad. Hace algunas horas, al usuario “mania211”, le llegó información de una persona, que usaba sus dibujos de comisiones como base para sus imágenes, sin su permiso, ni dándole crédito. Además robando la imagen del utau de Mania para el suyo, tanto en los colores, la posición, y los objetos de esta. No es el primer caso de plagio. Hace algunas semanas, unos usuarios de dicha pagina encontraron que alguien estaba robando el arte, inclusive el nombre de una usuaria de PE para su propio beneficio. Ese caso, no se ha confirmado si está arreglado o no, pero ya han recurrido a la denuncia. Hay muchos más casos así, aunque algunos aseguran que les copiaron a ellos, ese tendría que llevarse a una investigación más profunda. Pero una cosa es segura, aunque los derechos de autor, sean un tema muy grave de DA, seguirán habiendo varios casos de robo de arte. Así que evitar el plagio es la mejor manera de evitar problemas. Además si alguna vez encuentras a alguien subiendo imágenes que no son suyas, lo primero que se tendría que hacer es avisarle al dueño original. Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 23:24 28 jul 2012 (UTC) La Época de usuarios nuevos más abundante en PE Como todos sabemos, PE (PokéEspectáculos) es una wikia conocida a lo largo de toda su vida, muchos sabemos que las generaciones de PE se van actualizando cada año, como esta el 2009, 2010, 2011 y esta generación, 2012. El incremento de nuevos usuarios cada vez aumenta, la mayoría de las veces vemos usuarios nuevos llegando al chat, editando, creando novelas, entre otras cosas. A algunos les molestara que no sepan mucho sobre wikias, pues quizás hayan comenzado en PE y no en otra wikia, pero, aunque aveces no hayan comenzado en esta, pueden aveces ser muy molestos para los usuarios, pero debemos tenerles paciencia, y ellos deben aprender, porque nosotros alguna vez fuimos como ellos, nuevos . También es muy importante tenerles respeto, ya que es una regla fundamental en la wikia. Aquí algunos opiniones de las personas que entreviste en el chat: Stan: “Pues yo opino que es una buena oportunidad para que la wikia se propague hacia nuevas generaciones. Lo que si ha sido un problema desde el principio es el cyber-buylling que han sufrido los nuevos por parte de los usuarios más veteranos. Al no considerarlos dignos de pertenecer a la wikia, pero de alguna manera eso les impulsa a mejorar, siendo que cada generación que sale es mejor que la anterior en cierto modo. Con este metodo quién sabe, a lo mejor y P.E se convierte en una wikia de larga vida y legendaria.” Zafi: “Es algo incomodo para algunos ya que son novatos y la paciencia se nos altera pero para otros es el comienzo de nuevas amistades aunque no puedo negar que hay algunos no merecen la pena ni la paciencia de conocer.” Fabi: “Que es una masiva avalancha.” Ghost: "La entrada de nuevos es masiva, a lo mejor podria ser una oportunidad para hacer crecer la wiki, pero la entrada es demasiado grande y los nuevos que vienen no editan casi nada o solo vienen al chat, asi que veo un poco de lado negativo, pero también positivo." Germán: “ Pues que no me gustan los nuevos usuarios, nunca me gustaron y creo que nunca lo harán; hago excepciones con usuarios que me caen bien tales como Lik o Lobi pero me cuesta aceptarlos fácilmente. Si necesitan ayuda obviamente la proporciono cuando lo necesiten pero tampoco por eso se volverán mis amigos.” Naxo: “ Pues, más o menos, ya que hay algunos que cometen errores, y uno tranquilamente le explica lo que esta mal, y despues cometen el mismo error, se que no soy el más apropiado para decirlo, pero.... por lo demás, son buenas personas, amables, a muchas personas les cae bien, y bueno, o al menos eso opino” En conclusión, los usuarios nuevos deberían de mejor en ciertas cosas, aunque, también hay cosas que nos benefician de ellos. ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 23:55 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Famosos talentos de Pokeéspectaculos Hace meses que no se veía lo que era un Reality hasta que la asombrosa idea de un usuario de la comunidad, StalinC, llegó al lugar, refrescando a los usuarios de sus monótonas tardes leyendo historias de fantasía o comedia. “Pues verás, querido amigo, la idea vino a mí tras recordar el período de oro de Pokeéspectaculos, en los cuales los reality's sobraban, ya que salían cada dos por tres; tras visitar unas cuántas páginas me di cuenta que la mayoría no habían sido terminadas.” son las palabras que nos da el usuario al contarnos como surgió la idea. Mientras acababa de ver un Reality estadounidense llamado “The X Factor” (El Factor X) ''la inspiración comenzó a surgirle y junto a King crearon el famoso Reality P.E Got Talent: un lugar donde dan oportunidad a jóvenes y adultos a demostrar su talento y tener la posibilidad de subir por el camino de la fama. Estas son algunas opiniones públicas que responden al preguntarle que les parece el nuevo Reality: *“¡Pienso que me echaron! Na, es bueno y me encanta como escribe Stan. Es gracioso y original; reconozco que hace bastante que no lo leo, pero, si sigue como seguía, es bueno, fresco y divertido…Y me echaron.”- Nos dice LíK, la Directora y redactora en jefe del PEriódico, ex-participante y usuaria nueva de la comunidad. *“Es un reality muy interesante y divertido, gusta leerlo y te ríes con rato.”- dice en pocas palabras Zafi, una usuaria activa de la comunidad y Organizadora del proyecto PEriódico. *“Es muy divertido y está muy bien hecho. Aparte, que la comedia la hagan Stan y King juntos, la hace mucho mejor.” –Palabras de Fabián, otro usuario activo de la comunidad. *“ Ha sido uno de los mejores reality en esta Wiki a mi parecer. Junto con “OF”* ha sabido mantener espectadores, gente que lo siga, votos constantes... Eso hace que el reality sea digno de admiración.” - palabras de King, uno de los colaboradores del Reality y usuario de la Wiki. Aún queda mucho por delante y seguro seguirán sorprendiéndonos tanto los participantes como los organizadores de P.E Got Talent; No olviden leer cada capítulo para seguir al tanto de quien se va o de quien será el nuevo ¡PE’s Talent! 'Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch!''' 00:30 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Temporada alta de talento En este verano, las ideas de novelas y la calidad de estas han subido debido a varios factores positivos bastante notables sobre todo en este mes. Estos son los factores espectaculares: *Al ver la calidad de las páginas de esta Wiki, los usuarios no registrados, se ven obligados a participar en ella por el temible atractivo que tiene. *Los usuarios registrados, al ser verano tienen más tiempo comparado con otra temporada. También se nota la falta de estrés ya que a nuestros compañeros les es más fácil pensar ideas nuevas. La mayoría de los usuarios, ya conocen y respetan las reglas y los diversos espacios como la Guardería Central, Los Concursos… Lo mejor de tener usuarios “veteranos’’ es el conocimiento de hacerse ellos sus propios perfiles, sus propias firmas… *Al ser los usuarios cada vez más independientes, la administración aparte de trabajar más tranquila, se pueden dedicar a sus verdaderos deberes. *En esta temporada, hay más personas en el chat, con lo cual, poco a poco, se van creando amistades entre los usuarios. *Después de varias investigaciones, se ha comprobado que en una página llamada: Wikis más Grandes en Wikia, se ha añadido PE lo cual puede beneficiar a la hora de tener nuevos usuarios. *Los usuarios cada vez inventan sprites, VS y Pokémon con más calidad. Aunque, hay un dato que me sorprendió a la hora de escribir esta noticia, ningún usuario de PE crea sprites desde cero, ni siquiera los administradores. Después de tantas cosas positivas, viene una negativa: *Un número bastante elevado de usuarios no acaban todas sus novelas. Eso por una parte puede ser bastante bueno pero muchos estudios dicen, que nosotros hacemos las cosas cuando tenemos estímulos. Por decirlo de alguna forma, si alguna vez perdiéramos “el hilo’’ a una novela hecha por nosotros, no solo no la acabaremos sino que a todos aquellos usuarios que les gustaba, los dejamos con la intriga. Bueno con estas noticias tan recientes de PE, cerramos el apartado, Adiós. SHEONARD☆Archivo:Rayquaza mini.png☆Siempre te responderé. 17:05 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Torneo de novelas 2012: The P.E Games Como muchos saben, este año se celebro el 2do torneo de novelas anual, con novelas dignas de ganar. Este año, se hizo a metodo de los Juegos del Hambre, famosa novela escrita por Suzanne Collins, para muchos les parecío bueno tanto el metodo como el torneo y las novelas, pero a otros no mucho. Hoy, les traigo opiniones de algunos usuarios. "Fue un evento muy original y muy interesante, algo curioso es que a diferencia de otros eventos estos trascurrieron sin muchos problemas y fueron terminados exitosamente. ¡Todo gracias a el mejor creador de eventos Stan!". - Zafi, ganadora. "Creo que fueron una innovación a lo que son los monótonos torneos de siempre, mantenían vivo el torneo y lo hacía interesante. Creo que fue una gran oportunidad pero dudo que se vuelva a repetir". -Germán, ganador. "Fueron buena idea pero estaban mal planeados". -Paula, ganadora. "Los PE games fueron muy entretenidos, por que fue sobre un tema que todos o la mayoría conocía, con todos los distritos que uno podría elegir". - Kris, usuaria activa. "Estuvieron muy geniales y fue uno de los mejores torneos que ha habido en PE". - Ghost, usuario activo. Sin duda, este torneo ha sido de los mejores en la historia de la wiki, ojalá haya muchos torneos así. Aún queda mucho por delante y esperamos que haya otro torneo con novelas tan impresionantes y dignas de ganar como estas. Kevin the pigeon.Woof Woof. 17:57 29 jul 2012 (UTC)